


霰风之歌/ A Song of Storm and Sleet

by 风烟浩雪 (Niveous_and_a_huge_snowball)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niveous_and_a_huge_snowball/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E7%83%9F%E6%B5%A9%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 重写旧作《湮灭之契》及《白首之约》。是末代龙裔见证了莫拉的所作所为后决定反抗，所以将米拉克从异典救出，顺理成章一起旅行的故事。原本的版本有各种不尽人意的地方所以想要修正，不过大体上还是按照原本的风格来写作。Rewriting of my old works.The last dragonborn decides to go against Mora's will after knowing everything the daedric prince did, and the way she does it is to save Miraak after Mora discards him. However, the dragon shout summoning is but only a temporary solution. Together, they try to find a way to bring Miraak back to Nirn permanently, a way that does not cost the last dragonborn's life.Also here is an artwork of the two dragonborns painted by my friend!https://www.deviantart.com/amyoy/art/Miraak-and-Dragonborn-829368369
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak
Kudos: 2





	1. 序章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 末代龙裔和初代龙裔迎来了秘典之巅的决战。
> 
> The first dragonborn meets the last dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha, fighting for their destiny.

初次从空中俯瞰，秘典仿佛一片泥泞翻滚的黑绿色汪洋，其中偶见由破旧书本和其他物体组成的岛屿。说是岛屿也不甚贴切，芙洛莉亚从未在其他地方见过类似构造。骑乘在龙上的体验和想象中相去甚远，她紧张地伏低身体，任凭赫麦尤斯·莫拉领域中充斥腐朽纸张和灰烬气息的风拍打她的面颊。  
萨洛赫塔尔挥动的双翼下方是矗立于黏稠海面的高台，身着褐绿色长袍脸覆面具的男人正在蒙尘的卷轴和古籍环绕中等待她到来。蛇龙降落在他面前，芙洛莉亚顺着它低垂的脖颈笨手笨脚地滑下时，那张黄铜面具下发出雷鸣般的轰响。  
“终于，最初的龙裔和最后的龙裔在秘典之巅相会了。”  
不仅仅是脚下的地面，他的声音令空气也为之颤抖。冷静，龙裔。几次简短会面后，她早就认清了双方之间声音力量的差距。若单论龙吼，她还远远不是他的对手。这并不意外。  
面对这股压迫，芙洛莉亚试图使自己镇定。她在右手召唤出一把长剑，用全身的力量使劲抓住剑柄。说点什么，别在气势上落了下风。  
“感谢你的热烈欢迎哈？”  
“哼。”  
他这是在嘲笑她吗？无所谓了。芙洛莉亚在两人中间的空地上召唤出一只灰烬守卫，咆哮着向前漂浮而去。他抬起双手，挥出一道火焰风暴迎向灰烬守卫，组成魔像的石块在烈焰中灼烧，从外层开始劈啪作响地崩裂，暴露出中央猩红色的心石。区区灰烬守卫而已，她原本也没有期望太多，只需要争取片刻时间便足矣。  
龙吼不行的话，近身如何呢！  
“Wuld Nah Kest！”  
她原本空闲的另一只手已在电光火石间也召出长剑，踩着灰烬守卫崩塌消失的那一刻，以旋风冲刺以四散的灰尘为掩护冲向他。她做足了功课，一切证据都表明米拉克，以及知识魔神的其他仆从，皆以法术为主要战斗手段，龙吼亦是如此。白刃战是她最好的机会。  
“Mul Qah Diiv！”  
两人几乎同一时刻披上了流光溢彩的龙形铠甲。还差一点，只差一步她就能进入攻击范围。而他也已看出她的意图，拔出腰间的佩剑迎战。看剑鞘只是形似阿里克尔弯刀的武器，却在出鞘之时爆开泛着黑绿光泽的触手，犹如活物般扭动缠绕组成新的剑身。呃，真是太恶心了。  
那把剑直取她的首级而来。大部分武器无法穿透龙之形态的防御，和潜伏者的反复交战中，她确认了莫拉这种触手般的力量形式也是如此。那么，可以谨慎地尝试——  
接下这一击！  
触手被耀眼的龙之躯壳挡下，但包裹其中的铜色金属剑身宛如冲破一团淤泥，从触手中剥离出来刺透了龙甲。芙洛莉亚及时偏头向左进行闪避，最终剑只在她的右脸划出了一刀浅痕。与此同时，她右脚向前踏出半步，借势回转身体，双手的召唤剑一前一后如风车般袭向对手。  
他持剑的手稍微偏转方向，格挡住其中一把，而左手干脆直接抓住了另一把。就这么，直接徒手抓住了她尽全力挥下的一剑。  
两人的脸近在咫尺，但是她所能看到的就只有那个可笑的眯缝眼面具。不知他此刻表情如何，想必是占据了上风，正自鸣得意吧。该死，她可不会示弱，不会流露出哪怕一丝恐惧。芙洛莉亚看着他的左手逐渐用力，最终竟然破坏了长剑的形态，强制将它驱逐回原本所属的领域。  
但她并不只是惊慌失措地僵持在原地。  
不。召唤学派的魔族长剑不敌龙之形态她也早已知道，尽管会直接被捏碎是略有些出乎意料。在被破坏的召唤长剑完全消失前，她主动松开了右手。一瞬间他的反应出现片刻迟缓。不知她接下来会怎么做？那就对了！  
抓住这片刻先机，她沉下身体借着身高差的优势撞进他怀里，从左手小臂处抽出和护臂巧妙融为一体的龙骨匕首，反手从侧面捅入他的右腹。  
命中！  
她不会认错匕首刺穿皮肤和肌肉后顶上骨骼的手感。看来尽管在秘典中度过了几个纪元，他也并没有成为风干的尸鬼、巫妖或是其他怪物，在那套邋遢的难看衣装之下，是个有血有肉的人。  
她的选择是对的。  
“Fus Ro Dah！”  
大意了。她过于沉浸刚才的小小胜利，没有躲开无情之力的攻击。吐姆将她抛开到半空撞散了一座旧书的山丘，她挣扎着从足以将人活埋的书堆中爬起的同时，他站在数尺开外拔出了匕首 。  
“利落的一击，龙裔。”他瞥一眼还在滴血的刀刃，然后将它扔进涌动的泥浪中，深深地吸了一口气，“但凭你想要打败我，还早得很。”  
“是吗，米拉克？”  
黏腻而滑稽的声音突然响起。一直旁观战斗的赫麦尤斯·莫拉认定这是个极好的时机，从空间的各个缝隙中伸出祂那覆满探求之眼的无骨的肢体，其中一条已然洞穿了他的身躯。  
等等？！  
这一刻来得太快，她还没准备好。但是不能继续等待，不会有下一次机会了。  
她向远处的石台飞奔而去，展开静置其上的黑暗圣经那沉重冰冷的封面，手指急促地拂过镶嵌在内页上的花纹般的字符，以激活书中潜藏的魔法返回奈恩。光影缭绕的门扉随即在她眼前开启，另一侧隐约可见布瓦克堡垒伤痕累累的外墙挺立在夜幕中。  
机不可失，时不再来。  
当早已熟稔于胸的词句在口中化作振聋发聩的言语之时，她下意识地抬起右手，伸向那个瘫倒在知识与命运之主扭曲身躯中的人影。  
“Meyz voth zu, Miraak.”


	2. 第一章（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战斗结束后，两人在返回天际省的途中，达成了初步共识。
> 
> After the battle, the two reached a preliminary consensus on the way back to Skyrim.

时近正午，风势渐强。高空中遮天蔽日的厚重云层被吹散少许，一直难觅踪影的太阳终于勉强投下些许光辉 ，映照在鬼魂之海的海面上。呼啸寒风夹杂雪粒鼓起北方少女号的麻布帆，推动平底货船按照既定航线劈开破碎的浮冰朝风盔城进发。  
按照船长“智盐”加朗德一贯的经验，前天凌晨从索瑟海姆出发，按说航程还要再持续十来小时，然而船速不知怎地比往常快上许多，如今已能隐约看到海边雾气笼罩中众王之殿的轮廓。他思来想去，觉得原因肯定和船上的两名不速之客有关。  
其中那个布莱顿怪人他之前也搭载过一次。原本在鸦石镇的怪事接连发生后，加朗德已经打算放弃通往索瑟海姆的航线，可她给的钱实在太多，讲话也和气，他一时屈服于诱惑躺了趟浑水。这个决定当时看上去没什么问题，布莱顿人下船后就做她自己的事去了，至于她是在到处找行刺她的杀手还是在废弃的黑檀岩矿坑里探险，都和加朗德无关。随着鸦石镇逐渐回复生机，他开始定期为莫尔凡议员运输物资，几乎已将此事抛诸脑后。  
可时隔两个月她突然又像个幽灵一样冒出来，也不问问加朗德的意见，深夜里自顾自出现在码头上要求登船，肩上还架着另一个有气无力的陌生人。只是搭顺风船倒也罢了，可伊斯米尔的胡子啊……  
两人都鲜血淋漓。布莱顿人右脸有一道不长但颇为骇人的豁口，血从她脸上顺着脖子流下染红了胸前的衣襟。另一人看不出种族年龄，也看不出伤口在哪，他带着一个严密的头套，而且整个上半身几乎完全被血浸透。  
“开船！快开船！”  
布莱顿人拖着半死不活的同伴冲上甲板，气都顾不上喘，急着催促加朗德出发。胡扯什么呢，她让走就走？加朗德这一批的货物要等后天才能装船，眼下水手们还在呕吐气母里喝得烂醉如泥，靠萨德力的新配方苏贾马打发离岸假。  
“不管你是什么情况，我得人货两齐了才能走。”说完，加朗德觉得自己好像有些不近人情，又补上一句，“如果你没地方呆，可以先让你朋友在船上休息。”  
听到加朗德的回答，靠着布莱顿同伴才勉强支撑站立的那人抬起头来。怪事发生了。看清他脸上面具的一瞬间，加朗德突然脑中一片空白，手脚也变得不听使唤。他们认识吗？不，加朗德此前从没见过这个男人。但他不仅熟知这怪异面具的形象，甚至对他的声音也铭记于心。听，就跟这——  
“启航。”他缓慢、清晰地说。和此前无数个夜晚中的低语一样不容置疑。  
——一模一样。  
启航二字回荡在加朗德的脑袋里，突然变成了他人生的全部意义。他对这种状态并不陌生，在之前几个月里中，加朗德也有好几次意识模糊却坚定地记得要完成某个目标，比如几次把一些头戴面具的奇怪岛民送去风盔城，或是通宵达旦地围绕圣石修建工事。  
这一次他的目标就是立刻起锚出海。  
加朗德记得的下件事是布莱顿人问他是否需要帮忙驾船，因为水手们还在鸦石镇，船上总共只有三人。 “现在不用。”他听见自己回答，声音仿佛是从远方传来，“海面平静时我掌舵就够了。如果天象有变我再喊你。”  
“噢噢，没问题。”她以用力过猛的幅度点头，“给你添了这么多麻烦，真是不好意思，等到了以后我会加倍付你钱的。还有谢谢你的床，我们走的时候会收拾干净。”  
床？对了，他们还抢走了加朗德的房间。  
他早在布莱顿人第一次搭船时就说过，北方少女号是一艘货船，没有房间供旅客居住。她当时答应得好好的，也的确蜷在甲板上度过了从天际前往晨风的旅程，但这次却态度强硬地抢走了船长室。  
“房间先借我，这家伙快死了！”她当时是这么说的。那还带他到处跑？去找祭司啊！加朗德才不想有人死在自己房间里。  
好在是她的同伴生命力足够顽强，至少在加朗德准备停靠渡口时他还能自己走路。途中加朗德不时能听见两人在屋内闲聊，但他想不起他们说了些什么，就像他几乎不记得两天长的航程中发生的任何事一样。  
虽然当时没觉得哪里不对，甚至多少有点吸食斯库玛后飘飘欲仙的感觉，但清醒后回想起来让加朗德吓了一身冷汗。鬼魂之海每年不知道要吞没多少经验老到的船长和水手，在这样无意识的状态下航行，他们纯粹是运气好才没有触礁或是被海流带去远洋。  
不过考虑到各种因素，或许他们一路顺风并不是巧合？加朗德心有余悸地看着布莱顿人站在船头观望，希望她下船后再也不要出现在自己面前。

芙洛莉亚站在主桅边观察天气变化，同时捏起鼻子想把海风咸腥的味道挡在外面。在火山灰中咳嗽了两个月后，雪花融化在手背的湿润和冷风拍打面颊的锐利，都令她久违地感到清新而亲切。  
是天际，她回家了。  
眼看离开索瑟海姆已经一天有余，加朗德仍然一副半梦半醒的样子。看来尽管芙洛莉亚破坏了岛上大部分圣石周围的工事，包括她自己参与修建的那些，米拉克仍然保有控制岛民的力量。她完完全全、一丁点都不赞成他的做法，当时是急着赶时间，而且他一幅快死掉的样子，芙洛莉亚才没有因为这事和米拉克吵起来，但是她费了老大劲把他从莫拉手里捞出来，可不是为了帮什么利欲熏心的坏蛋回到奈恩为非作歹。  
当然，米拉克不会无缘无故听从她的要求，但如果他不想被莫拉抓回去做烤串，芙洛莉亚就能掌握主动权。她好歹也是塞伊克教团任命的冬堡学院首席法师，不会犯让被召唤者失控的低级错误。一旦她决定解除契约，他就不得不回到湮灭。  
既然回应了芙洛莉亚的召唤前来，至少现在米拉克是宁愿保持这种状态的吧。  
任谁看到当时他被赫麦尤斯·莫拉用触手洞穿的样子，都会觉得不赶紧抢救的话米拉克要一命呜呼，霸占船上唯一的舱室也是这个原因。最开始芙洛莉亚想在他身上用治疗召唤生物的法术——毕竟他们都是在湮灭里生活的嘛——结果被米拉克夹杂古诺德语一顿训斥。这是芙洛莉亚把他救出秘典后米拉克对她说的第一句话，他没力气治疗自己却有劲骂人，可真是知恩图报。  
接下来使用高级恢复系法术的尝试起了效，最初的龙裔呼吸渐渐平稳，伤口也不再继续渗血。以芙洛莉亚的经验而言，这回复速度快得未免有些惊人，她想问问米拉克是怎么回事，他只回答“不能确定。有几种假设，但我无法验证。”然后又自顾自陷入沉思。  
行吧，不能要求太高。这人在湮灭里关了几千年，秘典里那些奇形怪状的生物看起来不会讲话，和龙也没法聊天，它们说来说去就是“今日晴空万里”，除此之外大概就只剩对教徒和岛民颐指气使的机会，他没准都忘了该怎么和人平等对话。  
芙洛莉亚带着这种宽容的心态和他简单谈了谈。对于一个喜欢日日夜夜在别人脑袋里复读打油诗的家伙来说，米拉克远比芙洛莉亚预想中沉默寡言，说是交谈，实际上大部分时候是芙洛莉亚在解释或发问，而他则轮番以“嗯”，“不”，“随便”来作答。就这样他们还谈了不少事，不过没有涉及关键的那些，或者说，芙洛莉亚没有问她最想知道的那些事。  
比如，为什么米拉克一开始派刺客来想杀她，中途在清醒梦境中真正见面时他没动手，再过一个月又打算杀她，他这种颠三倒四的态度是不是脑袋有什么问题？再比如，为什么她最近每次屠了龙他都知道，还会及时跑出来抢走龙魂，他是不是用什么办法一直在偷窥她！？  
这些问题可以说困扰芙洛莉亚已久，甚至有些失眠，须知大部分时候她在安全的环境下都睡的像没有盗墓者打扰的尸鬼一样沉。但现在还不是寻求答案的时候。她不想一开始就摆出“全都怪你”的态度，尽管之前数批刺客穷追不舍、在岛上被强制做苦力、眼下大概还上了莫拉的黑名单小本子——假如祂有的话。这一大堆烂摊子毫无疑问是他的错。如果米拉克不折腾，她现在的生活会容易许多。  
米拉克倒是不客气地问到了关键问题。  
“为什么……”他刚启齿又停顿片刻，像在推敲措辞，“把我从秘典带出来？能看出你不是临时起意。”  
“我又不傻，肯定要提前做准备的啦。毕竟不管你还是莫拉，对付起来都很麻烦。而且我计划了好几种不同方案，直到捅你那一刀的时候才最终决定要怎么做。”  
“你在刺伤我之后才做决定，是因为觉得自己足够强大，即使将我召唤出来也能掌握控制权？你对自己评价过高了，龙裔。”  
“不是啊？你成天都在想些啥玩意儿？你不是本来就打算逃走嘛，我决定帮你一把是因为你好像还，唔……活着？多少算是吧？”  
“就这样，因为我‘活着’？”  
芙洛莉亚也有些犹豫。她总感觉把事情和盘托出会将自己置于弱势，但好像又没有什么必须瞒着他的理由。  
“唔，说来话长……就像我说的，这并不是决定性原因，只是其中一部分。我对赫麦尤斯·莫拉印象不好，从来都没有想过要当祂的狗腿子。最早是在差不多一年前，我出于某些原因需要上古卷轴，自然而然碰到了莫拉和他的一个信徒。”时至今日，芙洛莉亚想到当时的情形仍然有些恶心，“祂想取回被锻莫收藏的无限智典，等我们成功后，因为那个信徒没用了，莫拉就让他被烧成了灰。”  
“的确，我对此事有印象。获得无限智典的人有些试图藏起神器独占知识，有些试图将其交易换取金钱和权势。把它用锻莫的方式封存起来倒是闻所未闻，何况锻莫已经消失了几千年。不过这倒也符合她疯癫的个性。”  
“你知道是谁把书放进去的？”  
“嗯，她可能是少数在魔族中比在奈恩更出名的凡人。不过，话题扯远了。所以？”  
“没有留下个好印象呗。整体而言，我对魔族亲王的印象都很糟糕。‘我们不过是供魔神驱使的棋子，任他们凭喜好随意奖赏或毁灭。’想当时我还不怎么同意这个看法呢。”芙洛莉亚想起内拉卡痛心疾首的表情，忍不住对当时的自己摇摇头，“但是后来又发生了很多事，让我意识到，即使是最‘好’的魔神，也不会尊重凡人的价值。除此之外，还有斯卡尔村萨满的事。对芙瑞雅来说史东的死是你的错，但我觉得大部分要算在莫拉头上，祂只不过是借你叛变的机会一石二鸟。”  
“所以，简单来说，是因为你恨赫麦尤斯·莫拉胜过恨我。”米拉克总结道，似乎对此没有任何情绪。  
“唔，我对你们两个都说不上恨？不过的确，我是挺想回敬莫拉一下的。凡人能报复魔神的唯一办法，也就只有不让祂们称心如意了吧。”  
而且就算阻挠了魔神一时，长久看来最终恐怕祂们还是获胜的一方。不得不承认自己的无力，芙洛莉亚灰心地叹了口气，想要转换话题。  
“我都告诉你了，你是不是也该回答我一个类似的问题呀？”她稍微带些期待地问。  
“不。”  
可恶，应该在回答他之前提条件的！光是她不停在说自己的事，米拉克对什么都闭口不提实在太不公平了。想到这里，芙洛莉亚不禁气上心头。  
“那你什么都别说好了，好像我是求着要帮你活命一样，你这个丑了吧唧的、自大的、没用的……”  
“罢了。”米拉克出声打断芙洛莉亚，听上去并不气恼，反倒很是疲惫，“无论如何，现在的状态都不可持续。我仍然属于秘典，每时每刻都能听见湮灭在召唤我归去。或许有办法能一劳永逸解除这个限制，但恐怕和之前被你阻挠的方案一样，需要借助外力。”  
外力？芙洛莉亚歪起脑袋盯着他的面具，那个面具也沉默地对着她的方向，这么半晌之后她才领会到米拉克的意思是需要自己协助，但他不愿意直接说出来。为什么这家伙有求于人的时候还要摆大架子？虽然他需要自己帮助，多少让芙洛莉亚感到一点点得意。  
“反正你一个人搞不定吧。知道啦，都到了这一步，帮人帮到底。总之就是要找到办法让你能完整地返回奈恩？话说在前面，我会尽力帮忙，但是要拿别人的性命作为代价是不行的，不用说，我的命也不行。”  
“很好，龙裔，我们达成共识了。在问题解决前，保持警惕，不要单独行动。你的意志和我们的距离是维系连接的关键。你的力量减弱一丝，莫拉就多一份可趁之机。”

初播节将近，冰封已久的尤格里姆河开始解冻，在数尺积雪之下沉寂了整个冬季的风盔城正渐渐复苏。至少与两个月前芙洛莉亚离开这里前往索瑟海姆时相比，街头巷尾都显得生机焕发，来往码头的工人和货船也增加许多，因而北方少女号的入港并没有引起什么注意。  
正合她心意。虽说城市卫队并不等同于风暴斗篷，但芙洛莉亚觉得叛逃到帝国军团后，只要在乌弗瑞克的势力范围内被抓到，她想活命就免不了得有一番恶战。从城墙外有路能绕过风盔城正门，沿岸东南边不远的一片浅滩可以蹚水过河。最好是避开大道，光是码头上这三两卫兵就够让芙洛莉亚紧张了。她紧张时总是特别想吃东西，尤其是甜点，要是手边能有个甜甜圈或是蜂蜜坚果串就好了。  
尽管即将入春，天气却还是冷得惊人。别说手指僵硬，感觉脑袋都要给冻掉了。芙洛莉亚忍不住使劲搓手，把盘起的头发也放下披散，好让脖子面对严寒多一层防护。为了避免引人耳目，她在船上就换掉了沾血的衣服，身上这套已经是在鸦石镇能买到的最厚服装了，依然不够保暖。她时常怀疑伊斯格拉谟那时的诺德人身上长了一层厚厚的毛发，导致他们无法忍受温暖的气候，才会选择在连农作物都难以生长的寒冷北方沿海地带定居，而不是继续南迁。  
说起来，米拉克也是那个时代的人，没准甚至是阿特莫拉来的移民，应该很适应这种天气？她回头看了一眼下船后就站在码头没有挪过步的面具怪人，他仍站在原地纹丝不动，只有一两丝白色的雾气不时透过布料逸出，表明他还在呼吸。  
“冷吗？虽然风盔城是很冷，不过我以为诺德人不怕呢。”说罢，芙洛莉亚又不确定地打量了米拉克一番，她连他长什么样子都还不知道，“你是诺德人，对吧？”  
米拉克没有回答。芙洛莉亚又等了几秒钟，有些担心地走回去戳了戳他的腰。  
“怎么不说话？冻僵了吗？”  
“我不‘怕’冷，只是在适应。毕竟很久没有身处在这种环境过。”  
“喔，也对，索瑟海姆临近红山的那半边真的还蛮暖和的。”芙洛莉亚若有所思地点点头，对着手哈了几口热气，然后解下斗篷，踮起脚给米拉克披上，“这个先给你吧，反正我已经习、习惯风盔城的天气了。”  
“不需要。我的衣服由诺德历史上最伟大的附魔师附魔，不惧寒冬酷暑，水和血也会浮在表面，无法浸透其中。它的作用远远大于这块……棉布？”  
“不领情也没必要这样说话吧！我还不是好心！”  
“不领情？你怎么不看看这东西有多小，给我当披肩都不够。你难道不知道自己矮得像个木精灵一样吗？说起来我倒很好奇，你是怎么对付潜伏者的，砍它们膝盖？”  
“你长得傻大傻大又不是我的错！”她气愤地捏起拳头在米拉克脸上挥舞，令人不甘的事实是她得把手举过头顶才能够到他面具的高度，“平常挤不出一句话来，怎么挖苦我的时候就没完没了啦！”  
“不，我说完了。暂时。”  
他为什么能这么讨人厌？！  
要不是为了保持低调，芙洛莉亚没准会忍不住在这里就跟他大吵一架甚至动手。但她的确是不想惹麻烦，如果在城中引起注意和卫兵起了冲突，肯定会伤到无辜市民。  
“不管了，我们先离、离开这里。”她冻得有些口齿不清，“你跟紧我，别太引人注目。”  
说罢，芙洛莉亚深呼吸，在道路靠城墙的一侧小心翼翼地前进。对于如何避人耳目她自有一套经验，步伐的距离和节奏，神态与动作的收放。有很多要点，能让她最大限度地融入人群——  
“你为什么这样走路？”米拉克大声问道，引得路人纷纷侧目。  
“我刚才说什么来着！？”

“我说，你为什么这样走路？”  
“不，我是说我说什……”她又急又气，舌头差点打结，“不管啦！”  
米拉克刚问完第一句话时，远处的两名卫兵已经好奇地走了过来。芙洛莉亚很少和他人一起旅行，她都忘了不管她自己如何隐匿，只要同伴足够显眼就会功亏一篑。何况米拉克打扮得如此招摇，角和触须形状的面具，满是尖刺的肩甲，有着精致刺绣镶边却破破烂烂沾满泥巴的长袍，在多是身着粗麻破布的码头劳工中显得尤其突兀。  
而且他说话跟龙一模一样，这点也让芙洛莉亚很是恼火。米拉克的嗓音浑厚而洪亮，无论说什么都会郑重地拖长每个字节，像是朗诵或者宣讲般，让人不由自主集中精神聆听。这种抑扬顿挫作为吟游诗人的技巧倒是可圈可点，但完全不适合日常交谈。如果说他的音量吸引了卫兵的注意力，他的打扮则毫无疑问让他们产生了调查一番的念头，而其中一人正盯着芙洛莉亚。  
“你，等等别动，你看起来有些眼熟？”  
芙洛莉亚僵在原地。没办法，她也算是个名人了。芙洛莉亚在脑中飞快地盘算怎么做能以最小影响消除这个危机。施放一个小范围平静术？用龙吼从远处喊一声“救命”？喝下隐身药水跑路？或者还是普通点，想办法撒谎混过去？眼看卫兵们越走越近，看热闹的人群也开始聚集，芙洛莉亚有些慌神，几乎没注意到人群中突然窜出来一位老妇人。  
“哎呀，艾达，你在这儿啊！可让奶奶好找！”  
“谁是艾……哎呦！”  
她下意识的反问还没说完，老奶奶突然凑过来将她一把揽入怀里紧紧抱住。她看着年老力衰，实际却臂力惊人，芙洛莉亚在她双手的重压之下发出惨叫。  
“痛嗷嗷嗷！我的背！放手！快放手！”  
她知道被米拉克的无情之力击中时后背撞伤了，一路上隐隐作痛，不过还不至于影响行动，外加要担心的事情太多，现在才发现伤势的严重程度，估计没有十天半个月好不了。太气人了，为什么米拉克能一眨眼就治好？  
芙洛莉亚从没见过这老妇人，自然也不是她孙女，此外十分确定自己的祖父母早在父母前就去世了。但卫兵们认识她，芙洛莉亚扭过头时，眼角余光能看到两人毕恭毕敬地向老妇人行礼。  
“日安，夫人！我都不知道你有孙女？”  
他们似乎想仔细看看芙洛莉亚的长相，但因为要和老奶奶面对面交谈，所以被紧紧抱住的芙洛莉亚一直背对他们，也算是不幸中的万幸。  
“啊，不是，你搞错了，艾达是我老朋友洛里克的孙女，经常来玩。她老调皮了，你们肯定有印象……”  
老奶奶和气地跟卫兵聊天，还不时拍打芙洛莉亚的头说“乖”。她完全不知是怎么回事，又不敢贸然行动，只能从卫兵身后一边用口型对米拉克大喊“我-不-认-识-她”一边疯狂摆手。米拉克原本看着这边观察情况，结果芙洛莉亚说完后反而扭开了头。他故意的吧！？  
“……就不打扰你们工作了，我带她和她朋友回家坐坐，从白漫过来路好远，走一趟不容易呢。”  
老奶奶终于不再紧紧箍住芙洛莉亚，改为牵着她往城内走去，尽管这和芙洛莉亚想去的方向相反，她感觉暂时最好还是静观其变。米拉克沉默地跟在后方，卫兵们的表情显然是觉得他的打扮怪异又可疑，但出于对老奶奶的尊敬或是信任，他们什么都没说就放行了。  
被意料之外的援兵解救，芙洛莉亚拼命回想自己是否在某个场合偶然见过这名老奶奶。卫兵们这般恭敬，想必她有相当的地位，也许是阿兰雯的酒会？或者在高吼峰的和谈？还是说她只是见过芙洛莉亚同乌弗瑞克交谈，觉得帮她一把可以爬得更高？  
她这么胡思乱想着，跟着老奶奶先后经过萨德力旧货商行和新吉西斯俱乐部，最后在一个肮脏的街角停下。灰民区几乎没有卫兵，但老奶奶还是谨慎地找了一堆几乎被积雪掩埋的破旧鱼桶当掩护，一改刚才慈祥的表情，站在角落里严肃地打量芙洛莉亚。  
“刚才可真险呐，龙裔。”  
“是啊，感觉我的背上的骨头要碎掉了……”  
“噢，那个啊，不好意思，没想到你真是个弱不禁风的小丫头。虽然戴尔菲娜说过，但我总觉得你既然是赫赫有名的屠龙勇士，应该会比看上去结实点。”  
“你认识戴尔菲娜？” 芙洛莉亚大吃一惊，甚至顾不上解释她是有伤在身。  
“没错。她知道你去索瑟海姆了，让我在你回来后带个口信。‘来第一次屠龙的地方，我等到初播节’。”  
“那不就是明天吗！差点错过了！”  
“你在索瑟海姆呆得可真久。身负要职的人离开天际省也不提前说一声，万一哪里需要你呢？而且我听戴尔菲娜说你是个独行侠，这奇怪的家伙是你在晨风捡回来的？”她指向米拉克，他依然一言不发。  
“但是很奇怪啊，戴尔菲娜如果知道我一定会回到风盔，为什么不直接来找我呢？她以前都是这样做的，趁我一个人的时候冷不丁冒出来。”  
“你知道戴尔菲娜，她做事从来不会告诉其他人原因。不过这次我倒是能猜个八九不离十。城里有梭莫。不管他怎么乔装打扮，我隔着一里开外都能闻出他身上那股先祖神州的傲慢臭味。”  
仿佛那副老迈身躯中有个正值壮年的骁勇战士发现了即将成为猎物的敌人，老奶奶面露魄力十足的冷笑，仿佛变了个人。  
“你到底是谁？我从没听戴尔菲娜说过她有熟人在风盔城。”  
“不是什么大人物，只是乌弗瑞克的老朋友罢了，所以那些软脚虾卫兵不想得罪我。”  
“乌弗瑞克的朋友？”   
突发转折外加连日劳累，芙洛莉亚一点儿也没顾及掩饰自己的态度，语气里一股想打架的味道。连米拉克都听了出来。  
“怎么，你跟乌弗瑞克有仇？有趣，他做了什么？你甚至不恨我或莫拉，却唔嗯嗯——”  
“不关你的事！”  
芙洛莉亚不等他说完，一把抓起之前给米拉克的斗篷拉起来倒扣裹住了他的脑袋。他发出一声恼怒的闷哼，想拉开盖住头的棉布，芙洛莉亚扯着另一端和她在原地较起了劲，然后她突然松手，米拉克一时收不住脚差点栽倒在鱼桶里，最后他把已不成型的斗篷扯下来扔到了芙洛莉亚头上。老奶奶把那块布从她头上拿走扔开了，好像是怕两人继续闹下去。  
“我能明白一个布莱顿人为什么不喜欢乌弗瑞克，但他不只是一个歧视精灵和兽类的莽夫。在至高王和天际的军团没能代表天际人民抗议白金条约时，只有乌弗瑞克站了出来。我们和落锤省同样在浩大战争中战胜了梭莫，如果独立是红卫人唯一能保住胜利果实的办法，那么天际省或许别无选择。”  
“所以你是站在他那边的。”  
老奶奶没有继续为乌弗瑞克辩护或是反驳芙洛莉亚，只是叹了口气，那个意气风发的战士又变回了垂暮老人。  
”我愿意和乌弗瑞克并肩作战，对抗我们的敌人吗？是的，我愿意。在我看来，帝国是我们的敌人吗？不，并不是。何况，我早已过了战斗的年纪，大部分曾参与浩大战争的人都是。在瞬息万变的时代，你认识一个人太久，事情就会变得复杂。这种事一时半会也说不清楚，也许将来我们有机会坐在温暖的火炉边共饮蜜酒畅谈一番。眼下，你还是赶紧出城吧。”


	3. 第一章（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine has a message for the dragonborn.

芙洛莉亚知道风盔城这样古老的城市一定会有许多密门和暗道，所以老奶奶领他们穿过新吉西斯俱乐部，说草垛下面的地板门能通到城外时，她并不感到奇怪。倒是酒馆里许多人同老奶奶打招呼有些意外。乌弗瑞克的朋友竟然和暗精灵相识，芙洛莉亚还以为不会再有“自由冬天”布伦武夫那样的人了。  
说是乌弗瑞克的朋友，她到最后也没有告诉芙洛莉亚自己的名字，一直叫老奶奶总感觉哪里怪怪的。芙洛莉亚想了想，实在不明白她隐瞒身份的理由，如果她很有名，多得是地方打听，如果她默默无闻，就更不能理解了，芙洛莉亚又不会知道个名字就下巫术诅咒她。  
“在哪里？”米拉克突然问，他从差点摔进鱼桶后就一直没说过话，只是不远不近地跟在芙洛莉亚身后。他在生气吗？但要说起来平常好像也差不多是这个样子。真难懂啊。  
“什么在哪里？”  
“你杀的第一条龙。”  
“为啥突然……噢，你说戴尔菲娜给我留的口信啊。我杀第一条龙是在白漫，不过我猜她指的是我们两个第一次协力杀的龙。不管猜得对不对，一天之内都不可能赶到白漫，所以我就打算先去凯娜之林看看。”  
初春季节时通向凯娜之林的路通常被积雪掩盖，没有马的话得走半天左右才能到，但当他们踏上大道时，发现路面只有薄薄一层碎冰。恐怕是风暴斗篷的军队从风盔城经由此处前往黑水岔口，才在前几日清扫了路面。马雯·黑棘在和平会谈上被选为领主后，裂痕领和东陲领边界一直是内战双方交锋激烈的前线。如果真是这样，白河附近恐怕满地都是斥候和先遣队，爬山又费时间又危险，等见过戴尔菲娜后只能原路折返取道尤格里姆湖回白漫。  
“……有多远？”  
“什么？”  
米拉克居然又主动说话了。芙洛莉亚满心都在担忧碰上战斗难以抽身，他说的话一个字也没有停进去。就算他之前不是那么少言寡语，芙洛莉亚也习惯了沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有边走边聊的习惯。  
“我问，凯娜之林还有多远。你的耳朵和脑袋一样是摆设吗？”  
“你哪来的资格说我！之前我刚叫你保持低调你不就大喊大叫把卫兵招来了！”  
“是你招来的，他们全程就没跟我说过话。还有，走路是浪费时间，天际省的龙是都被你杀光了吗？一天时间足以乘龙赶到白漫。”  
“我才不要在乌弗瑞克眼皮子底下这么干呢。一声龙吼下去，龙还没赶到我们就得被一大群风暴斗篷士兵包围了。”  
“原来你打不赢他们，那就没办法了。”米拉克说这句话时语速比平常更慢，也加倍令人恼火。  
“随便你怎么说吧！”感觉再吵下去会没完没了，芙洛莉亚把已到嘴边的反驳憋了回去，“快到了。看见那边的烟雾了吗？那是焦汽矿洞，营地、旅店和农舍都在附近。虽然我很想在真正的床而不是木板上睡觉，现在最好还是避开。爬过后面那座山丘就到了。”  
“又是绕路。你明知意志屈服能解决所有问题，其它措施都是多此一举。”  
“米拉克，有没有人跟你说过你真的是好烦人喔？我不想再解释每一个决定了，随你爱怎么做都行，但是如果动静太大的话，我就把你打晕了拖着走，正好就不用再听你罗里吧嗦的了。”  
“想再打一次？随时奉陪。不过，的确，你对于隐藏踪迹很是擅长。难怪你进入秘典前，我一直没发现神殿里进了害虫。”  
“你说我是害虫！？”  
“怎样，你更喜欢盗墓贼的叫法？”  
“我才不是！而且那里根本不是坟墓，明明是个神殿不是吗！你那一帮小弟都还住在里面呢！”  
虽然说起来的话，米拉克的神殿里的确是死人比活人多。这个念头不怎么愉快，每次想起都会提醒芙洛莉亚，她身边这个除了衣着品味奇差之外看起来很普通的家伙，实际是个残酷、冷血、杀人如麻而且背叛成性的危险人物。  
要时时刻刻提防某人实在太麻烦了，好在是如果芙洛莉亚死了，那么他大概马上也会死，不太可能会造成什么严重后果。没有了这一层担心，她大部分时候都选择忽视那些潜在威胁。想取她性命的人和其他东西实在太多了，如果要为身家安全担忧，芙洛莉亚怕是余不下任何精力思考其他事，更何况活着一事对她而言也不算是太有吸引力。  
不过这样做真的对吗？如果她帮助米拉克摆脱了赫麦尤斯·莫拉，是否将一个灾星从牢笼中释放了出来呢？最近米拉克倒是没有做过什么不可原谅的事，他的教徒们只攻击了芙洛莉亚，没有伤害鸦石镇和斯卡尔的人们。希望他是真的变了，毕竟伊斯格拉谟的时代屠杀精灵还是个正义事业呢，世间的观念早已不同往昔。芙洛莉亚可能是一厢情愿，但她觉得他应该拥有重来的机会。  
“…………贡品和收藏，如果……你又没在听我说话。”  
“说到底，你干嘛要说话？如果是为了想跟我过不去的话，你的意思之前我就懂了。”芙洛莉亚从鼻子里哼哼着说完这句话，爬上最后一段斜坡，“到了！看，撒洛克尼尔的骨头还在这儿呢。”  
说起来只是两年前的事，感觉上却过了有一辈子那么久。当时芙洛莉亚还几乎不会说龙语，也不知道龙裔意味着什么，对自己的命运更是一无所知。现在她尽到了龙裔的责任，她的人生再度属于自己了，但是她却停下了脚步，不知何去何从。或者至少，在去索瑟海姆前是这样的。  
米拉克走向撒洛克尼尔的遗体，像是要确认真伪一样，近距离仔细观察那些已有风化痕迹的龙骨。除了小部分被芙洛莉亚取走当材料的骨头和鳞片外，当地的拾荒者和炼金师也陆续前来搜刮过尸体，现在剩下的主要是因为太大而难以移动或进行加工的部分。  
“匕首？”他指着尾部的缺损部分问，“我一眼就能认出龙骨。”  
“明明是被你给扔了，还好意思问我呢。以及不是的，杀掉撒洛克尼尔已经挺久了，我现在的武器材料都是来自遗忘山谷，我想那里应该还有一些……得抽空重新做一把，没有贴身匕首总感觉不安心。”  
“我也需要。”  
“啊？”  
“武器。安全起见，我不应该再用赫麦尤斯·莫拉用祂的力量强化过的刀剑和法杖，所以我在海上把它们处理掉了。”  
他这么一说，芙洛莉亚才注意到米拉克腰上之前挂着刀的缠绳是空的。她之前忽视了这一点不完全是疏忽，不知怎么的，芙洛莉亚感觉她应该负担起战斗的指责，米拉克闭上嘴站到一边去就行。可惜这个想法大概是无法实现的。  
“好吧，等到了白漫我想想办法，也许让厄伦德在天空熔炉帮你做点什么。”  
米拉克点头表示同意，接着问道，“现在呢？”  
“在这儿等着。戴尔菲娜只说了地点，没有说时间，所以我们得等她来。”  
“路上已经够磨蹭了。我再提醒你一次，我们剩下的时间不是无限的。Lass Yah Nir.”  
光环低语只会向使用者揭示周围生命的存在。米拉克环顾四下后，目光锁定了龙墓后方山腰一片低矮的柏树林。  
“出来。你的藏身之处已经暴露了。”  
他的声音不像秘典之巅一战时那般地动山摇，但同样带有不容反抗的威严。芙洛莉亚猜想如果是在战场上，只要米拉克说一声“投降”，对面大概真的就会有不少士兵丢盔弃甲，这才更符合流传下来的龙裔传说。图留斯破格招募她进入军团不会是有这个打算吧？她可做不到啊。  
不管是被米拉克的声音震撼到，还是单纯对形势做出了判断，戴尔菲娜果然离开了藏身的树丛向两人走来。她和芙洛莉亚记忆中一模一样，嘴角紧紧抿着，严厉到几乎刻板，眼神则似笑非笑，让人难辨敌友。她没有像在天空圣堂神殿中那样身着刀锋的铠甲，想来是太过惹眼，所以换上一套旅行法师常见的装扮。芙洛莉亚简短地给他们做了互相介绍。  
“戴尔菲娜，这是米拉克。米拉克，这是戴尔菲娜。”  
“米拉克？这名字听起来有点耳熟。” 刀锋代理大师挑起眉毛，“哦，我想起来了。你是那个老派刺客来的家伙是吧。”  
“不，只有第一次是，后面几次是我麾下教徒在自作主张。灰胡子召唤伊斯米尔时，没人知道龙族归来的事，也没有其他理由让龙裔现身。我听到传来的报告，自然也认为是冒名顶替之人，就同意了将其除掉。”  
“我才不是冒牌货呢！” 芙洛莉亚大声抗议道。  
“我知道。我第一次看到你就知道了，所以当时才让你活着返回奈恩。”  
“呃……？”芙洛莉亚一时语塞，感觉这与其说是回答了她内心的疑问，不如说是带来了更多问题，“但是你后来为什么又要杀我呢？”  
“好了，好了，你们两个打住。”戴尔菲娜用制止小孩吵架的语气说，“这种你为什么打我我为什么打你的问题留到只有你们两人的时候去私下解决。我时间紧张，先说正事。梭莫注意到你了，龙裔。目前收集到的情报有所冲突，也有可能是梭莫内部的意见分裂，似乎既有人想拉拢你，也有人想除掉你。不管是哪种，我都建议你小心应对。”  
“风盔城的那个梭莫是在找我吗？”芙洛莉亚立刻想到了这点。  
“啊，所以你也注意到了。不错，看来你对环境的观察力有所提高。”  
“是你那个朋友告诉我的。她到底是谁啊？”  
“既然她没有告诉你她的身份，我也不便多言。总之，梭莫的手段相当粗暴，甚至懒得做表面功夫掩饰真正的目的，往常就算杀人放火他们也要师出有名。所以我专程留下警告你，需要对梭莫打起十二分戒心。可怜了继承白瓶的那个小伙子，根本说不上认识你，却被梭莫抓住一顿折磨。”  
“他……什么？！” 芙洛莉亚对在白瓶工作的年轻帝国人有点印象，但连他的名字和长相都想不起来，就只是个模糊的概念而已，“梭莫怎么会找到他的头上去啊？”  
“你们是有过书信来往吧？这小子喜欢保留书面文件，被梭莫发现你给他帮过忙，结果倒了霉。好在我及时找到他，保住一命，但……”戴尔菲娜说到这里，小幅度摇了摇头，“恐怕今后无法再当炼金师了。”  
她的话让芙洛莉亚气得双手发抖。先祖神州要找她麻烦，她认了，可那个帝国人根本就和她没有关系，难道打算把所有和她说过话、见过面的人一起赶尽杀绝吗？那个梭莫最好是还在风盔城里，芙洛莉亚马上就要让他后悔——  
“你去哪？”米拉克问道，被他拦住后，芙洛莉亚才发现刚才已经不知不觉在往下山的方向走。  
“我要去找那个混蛋，教他不可以随便欺负弱小，否则就会有像我这样更大的恶棍去揍他。”  
“想什么呢，是谁一直在说不要惹麻烦啊？我看你的脑袋需要冷静下，不如扎进那边的雪堆试试。”  
“放手！”  
“不。”  
眼看米拉克没有退让的意思，芙洛莉亚也不知道自己在想什么，可能单纯把他推开还不够表达她的愤怒，于是对着拦住去路的那只手一口咬了下去。米拉克的衣服布料很厚，隔着两三层是不可能咬破皮的，不过应该也够疼了。  
“你咬我！？”米拉克下意识地喊完，又转向在场的另一人进行控诉，“她咬我！”  
“我看到了。小心猛兽啊，年轻人。”戴尔菲娜冷静地回答，站在原地一动不动。  
“猛兽？”他摆摆头以免是自己听错，“年轻人？”  
“我忍你很久了，你这个叽叽歪歪的傻大个！”芙洛莉亚含混不清地说，意识到咬着他没法好好说话才终于松口，“你是觉得可以一直欺负我我都不会还手吗？不要小看人！”  
“你这也不叫还‘手’，龙裔。”米拉克似乎心有余悸，抽回胳膊后一直双手抱臂，“如果你足够理智，我也不用费心阻止你做蠢事了。当心点，你这恩将仇报的黄毛丫头。”  
“好了，好了。”见她还要反击，戴尔菲娜又用那种长辈的语气打断他们，“如我所说，我时间有限，说完要传达的事，该出发了。你们继续，不用在意我。”  
“等等啊，戴尔菲娜！”芙洛莉亚急忙喊住她，“你这就要走了吗？”  
“嗯，久留无益。在你想通并承认龙是我们的敌人之前，姑且这样吧。对了，我还应该正式感谢你。”  
“感谢我什么？”  
“带回了波拉的刀。我会依照传统，把他的刀和其他殉职刀锋的佩刀悬挂在一起，保佑我们与龙和梭莫的战斗。作为刀锋，我们自有职责在，无论龙裔是否支持……”  
“不知分寸。”米拉克以决断的语调压过戴尔菲娜的声音，“龙裔接受了你们的效力，才赐予刀锋独一无二的地位。如果当初没有集结在雷曼大帝麾下，龙卫不过是群好屠龙的异乡人，和土匪与流寇无异。不要眼见当代的龙裔年轻又无知，就以下犯上想要命令她。”  
“哦，看来你很赞同刀锋的传统嘛，为何不跟那些传统一起入土了事呢？”戴尔菲娜冷笑回道。  
芙洛莉亚没想到米拉克会帮她说话——这算是帮她说话吗？但同时又觉得他说得有些过头，戴尔菲娜还不到“命令”她的地步，无非和其他人一样，想着怎样能使龙裔的力量为自己所用而已。基本而言，想要笼络芙洛莉亚的人都是看中她的力量和身份，只有灰胡子算是半个例外。在这个一致的前提下，戴尔菲娜算是帮过她很多忙了，所以芙洛莉亚也对她并无恶感。  
“好啦，好啦，”这次轮到芙洛莉亚来充当缓冲的角色，“关于刀锋的问题我跟戴尔菲娜达成了一致，就是合作而已，也没有必要因此争吵。”  
“既然龙裔有令，那就这样吧。”戴尔菲娜耸耸肩，语调暗含讽刺，“龙裔阁下接下来的计划是？”  
“呃，我又没有怎么样，没必要这样跟我讲话吧……去索瑟海姆前，军团的确是给我下达过待机指令，现在回来了，也许该去和图留斯将军报告一声。”说到这里，她突然想起了什么，回头看着米拉克，“要说起来，去找你也算是他的命令呢。‘连刺客都不管，你失心疯了？’类似这样。”  
“我就奇了怪，怎么说一样的话，你听图留斯的却不听我的呢？我说过多少次让你彻查刺客的事了？”戴尔菲娜似乎略有不满。  
“因为……我们是朋友？朋友的建议跟长官的命令毕竟是不一样的嘛。”  
“那我不想当你朋友了。”  
“不要啊，戴尔菲娜！”


	4. 间章二

对天际省半数领地而言，每年有超过六个月是白雪覆盖的寒冬。在但在西北部高原上俯瞰鬼魂之海的海芬加领，初种月时刺柏和冷杉挂霜的枝条上已悄然冒出新芽。山间刺骨的干燥寒风沾染上水汽和泥土的气息，变得清澈而轻盈，和琥珀般透亮的高远天空一同宣告春季来临。  
在龙桥镇雇佣的车夫把芙洛莉亚载到了凯特拉农场附近。帝国与叛军之间战事正酣，任何车辆与马匹要继续靠近城门必须持有军团许可，而此前选择加入风暴斗篷的她自然没有此类证件。芙洛莉亚下车改为步行，加入道路上气氛低迷的熙攘人流。天气回暖并没让天际省首府变得更有人情味。  
什么样的城市会把刑场设在唯一一座城门边，用血淋淋的断头台甚至是一场行刑来迎接每个进城的人呢？  
穿过稍显安静的商业区与集市，爬上坡道便是自赛普汀帝国建立之初起一直作为军团在天际省总部的阴郁堡。站在它投下的庞大暗影中仰望，要塞高耸的古老城墙令人望而生畏。非在帝国身居要职者不可随意出入，预想到这一点，芙洛莉亚离开科万琼德前搜索了军团士兵们的尸体，并找到了一封图留斯将军的亲笔命令，借以在被门卫拦下盘问时充当通行证。  
为了争夺锯齿王冠，战争双方都派出了超过五十人的队伍前去劫掠博尔加斯之陵，最终只有风暴斗篷一方包括“石拳”加尔玛在内的不到五人幸存，而且还是因为芙洛莉亚拼死相救。现在想来，如果她一开始不加入就好了，锯齿王冠就会稳当地留在伊斯格拉谟王朝末代至高王的墓中。  
现在后悔也无济于事。她在要塞内沿卫兵刚才指明的方向前进，无论怎么放轻动作，每走一步都会激起厚重的脚步声回荡，混杂进兵器相击的铮铮之音、盔甲摩擦的铿锵之声中，还能听见一记嘹亮的咒骂。  
“那就让诺德人的领主和传统都见他妈的鬼去吧。”  
芙洛莉亚在圣地镇见过图留斯，立刻辨认出他的声音并循着来源走去。将军正与臂缠绷带的副官瑞姬激烈争论锯齿王冠被乌弗瑞克夺走后各地领主会作何反应，两人之间的矮桌上摆着推演用的沙盘，代表白漫的城堡上插着红蓝两面小旗，在摇曳的烛光下反射出铮亮的光泽。  
面对门口的瑞姬先注意到芙洛莉亚，用身体挡住沙盘大声质问来者何人，下一刻四目相对的副官和芙洛莉亚认出了彼此——两人曾在科万琼德短暂交手，且都以为对方已战死。虽身负重伤，瑞姬仍干脆利落地拔剑应战，图留斯将军也从另一边形成夹击之势，二人把芙洛莉亚当做乌弗瑞克派来的刺客，打算就地处决。  
真是好麻烦啊——末代龙裔内心发出叹息。她究竟为什么会答应拉罗夫的邀请呢？当初就算平白无故死在海尔根，芙洛莉亚也没有什么怨言，只不过因为拉罗夫救了她不值一提的性命，现在就被迫参与到天际省混乱的内战之中。  
“Zun Haa.”  
她以不久前才学会的还不完全的龙吼将对方缴械，趁他们武器脱手试图重新找回平衡的空隙，芙洛莉亚双手托举锯齿王冠呈上，表明自己无意战斗。真正搏斗起来的话应该是她会取胜，但万一伤到二位军官，事情就变得更复杂了。  
解释颇费了一番功夫。瑞姬始终难以相信敌军之中比旧识“石拳”加尔玛更英勇的猛将会无缘无故带着得来不易的战利品送上门来，将军则不予置评。最终芙洛莉亚放弃解释，觉得直接行动更加有效，想放下王冠就离开。她转过身的那一刻，图留斯终于出声叫住她。  
“为何这样做？加入了风暴斗篷后中途变节，带来珍贵的战利品却不求奖赏，总该有个原因吧？”  
“因为乌弗瑞克·风暴斗篷那样的人不应该成为至高王。”虽然是最近才得出的结论，芙洛莉亚回答时不假思索地脱口而出，“还有……我觉得应该提醒你们一下。我不知道你们在黑水岔口是怎么捉住了乌弗瑞克，但是军团没有准备好对抗发声者。”  
“所以说，你的确就是龙裔。”图留斯以陈述事实而非提问的口吻说道，“不必惊讶，军团自有收集情报的系统。外界无人知晓我们在何处抓获的叛军首领，我还说你看上去有些面熟呢，海尔根的黑龙是为了救你才毁灭城镇吗？”  
“不，它当时是为了杀我。还有，你们抓错人了，我根本就不在名单上，工作时认真点啊！说什么纪律严明，像这样随便砍头，难道天际省没有人喜欢你们。”  
“若是赛瑞迪尔派来军团，绝不会出纰漏，但帝国现在没有这等余裕，只能从本地招募诺德新兵。而且内战吃紧，我甚至没有时间在他们上战场前进行足够训练。”图留斯说到头疼之事也皱起眉，谨慎地审视还在用鬼脸表达不满的末代龙裔，“如何，是否要加入军团协助击败乌弗瑞克·风暴斗篷的叛军呢？”  
“长官！”一直缄默的副官扬起声调表示反对。  
“我明白你的意思，瑞姬。她是个参加过风暴斗篷的死刑犯，但取回锯齿王冠足以抵消此前罪行。最重要的是龙语者这一身份。你能想象乌弗瑞克听说继承塔洛斯诸多称号的是个布莱顿人会是什么表情吗？我甚至不需要龙裔实际参加战争，只要放出传言说她加入了帝国军团，足以改变许多诺德人的观望态度，说到底也只是群迷信的乡下人。”  
“有传言说泰伯·赛普汀是高岩省人或阿特莫拉人，长官。”副官答道，她的表情难以捉摸。  
“让泰伯·赛普汀也见他妈的……”图留斯将军及时收住话头，他似是批判天际风俗已成习惯，险些出言叱骂开国君主，虽说实质已改朝换代，总归是件不敬的事，“暂不提诺德人和他们的固执己见，你考虑得如何？”  
“我想……好吧。是的，我愿意。”  
芙洛莉亚如此答道。


End file.
